


The Family Jewels

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [6]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris experiences sounding for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: Language, sex, kink, S&M, sounding/medical fetish, consensual sex slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Kink bingo prompt: chastity devices (well, not really chastity device)  
> Kink bingo prompt: torture/interrogation  
> Kink bingo prompt: silk/velvet/feathers/furs

“Actually, I got my first set, believe it or not, from a fan,” Adam said, chuckling deeply and shaking his head. He covered his face with his hand and let out a muffled, embarrassed laugh. “It was after my Denver show, a few years ago, and she handed me this beautiful cherry wood hand carved Japanese pencil box and I opened it, expecting to see some cute pencils or pens or chopsticks, and I was like, ‘oh wow, thank you for the…what are these?’” Adam made a comical ‘I’m so confused’ face and Kris cracked up, falling on the couch cushion and muffling his laughter. “And she was like, they’re for sounding.” 

Kris snorted and sat upright, shaking his head. “No way! You have the strangest fans, man.” 

“I know! I love that they’re so freaky like me,” Adam said, smiling widely. “But I really had no idea what they were so I gave them to Sutan to use as, I don’t know, Raja’s hair decorations or whatever. And Sutan laughed and had to explain to me what they were.” 

Kris stared at him, grinning. Adam often blew apart Kris’s misconceptions about his rock god life and how Adam wasn’t jaded at all. “You really didn’t know?” 

“I’m a sadist, not a fetishist,” he said, laughing at himself. “Though, ever since then, I’ve embraced a number of interesting fetish play in my time.” 

He gave Kris a seductive look and licked his lips for effect. Kris snickered and rolled his eyes. 

“And because curiosity has always been my best and worst quality, I had to find out how they were used and why they felt good. So I asked Sutan to help me find a professional, someone who was discreet and who would show me how it felt and then teach me to do it right.” 

Kris swallowed, licking his lips. He trembled a little, his fingers playing with the hem of his tee-shirt. He could just _imagine_ Adam sprawled out on the bed, the look of need and a little bit of fear on Adam’s face as he watched a pair of large, strong hands gently inserting a monster sized steel rod into the tip of Adam’s cock, the sounds Adam would make, his head flung back on the pillows; and then Adam leaning over Kris, wicked smile on his lips as he showed Kris the thickest steel rod…

He shivered and Adam watched him work through it, blue eyes sharp and narrowing slightly. 

“How did it feel?” Kris said, casually. 

Adam leaned back on the sectional, feet propped up against the coffee table, and smirked meaningfully at Kris. “It felt like something was being pushed into my cock.” 

Kris rolled his eyes. “Come on, tell me, really.” 

“It was amazing,” he said, blue eyes drifting to gaze at Kris, his expression turning soft with the memory and then darkening with desire. Kris knew what he was thinking and he felt his skin flush as he watched Adam fall into his lust. “He used the smallest one on me but I could feel it, every single inch of it, heavy and just present, you know.”

“Would you do it to me?” 

Adam looked at him and Kris didn’t miss the flare of desire in his eyes. “Are you sure, baby? You don’t have to do anything because it’s something I want.” 

Kris quirked his lips. “I want to try new things with you…this can be one of them.” 

Adam got off the sectional and knelt on the couch straddling Kris’s lap, his hands cupping Kris’s face. He looked at Kris with a pretty smile, his blue eyes crinkled at the edges, long bangs hanging over his forehead. He looked boyish and touchable, so much hope in his eyes that Kris wanted the same things Adam did. It made Kris tremble, knowing that he held so much power in their relationship, too. 

“Baby, you please me so much, I can’t even tell you how much,” Adam whispered, brushing Kris’s lips with his thumbs. “You make me happy, Kris.” 

He pressed a kiss on Kris’s lips, his thumbs pressing against Kris’s jaw and opening his mouth. Adam’s tongue slipped in between his lips, kissing him deep and dirty and wet. Kris moaned, his hands moving to grip Adam’s shoulders and sliding down the long stretch of his back to cup Adam’s ass and chuckled as he squeezed his hands, loving the feel of Adam firm and round in his palms. 

“I’ll show you; I’ll show you whatever you want to feel and learn.” He met Kris’s eyes and Kris was astounded by the raw need in his eyes. “I’ll do anything _you_ want.” 

*** 

Kris took a leisurely bath, soaking in the hot bubbly water until it started to cool. He stood up from the large tub and dried off slowly, making sure his body was smooth everywhere. He touched his underarms and then turned, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his reflection. He needed to get waxed again and he made a mental note to ask Drake to make an appointment for him at a nearby salon. He turned his head to the side – he needed to trim his side burns and his hair was getting a little longer but he decided to keep it looking like he just got rolled in bed. Adam _liked_ grabbing his hair. 

He didn’t consider himself to be a vain person, but he was a little hyper vigilant when it came to maintaining how he looked. In the world of pleasure slaves and six- and seven- figure contracts, it wasn’t just looks that mattered – that just got a person an interview at the agency, it didn’t get them hired for contracts. The agency was extremely selective on behalf of its clientele and it only accepted a handful of new pleasure slaves a year. 

When Kris first moved to LA three years ago, he came with dreams of having a music career and soon learned that the reality was starker than he expected. After spending months working three part-time jobs and playing gigs at night at local college bars, Kris found that he had two choices: he could go back home to Arkansas and finish college or he could find another way to make money and work on his music. He was temping as a waiter for a catering company when his boss told him about the agency. 

_“You’re cute, Allen, and you’re a sweetheart. I’m not saying that you’ll get hired there, but I can get you a meeting with the owner.”_

The agency was run by his friend, Paula, who on the surface was a bit kooky, but Kris learned that she was a shark with a keen eye for this business. She liked him right away and put him into the agency’s six-month training program. His looks were important, but he earned his contracts based on his overall appearance, pretty southern manners, and laid back personality. It helped to have a fit body – perfection was expensive, but fantasy was priceless. 

_“People think they want a trophy, and while trophies represent the ultimate luxury and are beautiful, they’re also cold and untouchable,” Paula said, looking at him. “You offer them something different: wide-eyed small town boy with big Hollywood dreams wanting a chance at fame and fortune. You could own this town on your knees. So make your fortune, Kristopher, but don’t stay in this business to find anything fulfilling. This is fantasy, play your part, and you’ll do well with us.”_

Kris was under no illusion that his looks leaned towards the cute-boy-next-door than sexy club twink, but he knew that “cute” could sell and that “cute” was powerful. 

He picked up the small packet of lube and snapped the tip, curling his other hand around his flaccid cock and pressed the opening of the tip to his slit, squeezing in the lube gently. He groaned at the feel of cold, thick liquid on the sensitive part of his cock hole and he gritted his teeth, making sure that he was lubed properly. Kris never really liked prepping himself and found it kind of awkward and impersonal; but this was his master’s order and Kris didn’t want to disobey or disappoint his master. 

_“I want you to do it,” Adam told him. “I want you to acknowledge that you’re going to fully participate in this.”_

Dropping the used lube packet in the trash can, Kris picked up the towel and carried it with him as he made his way to Adam’s special play room. It wasn’t a dungeon or anything like that; it looked kind of clinical, the walls were a bright, pure white, and the play room furnishings were all black leather and steel. There was a long marble counter along one side of the wall, a large contemporary white and black cabinet on the other. Kris knew that Adam kept his collection of leather cuffs, whips, floggers, and crops hanging in the tall cabinet. The bay window faced the back of the house but had all of the shades pulled down and the black and white curtains drawn for privacy. There was a modern black leather armchair, made to fit the natural curve of the body, where Adam liked to lie back and let Kris ride him slowly. The spanking bench was tucked in the corner, out of the way, and a large oval zebra print carpet covered the center of the hard wood floor. Kris actually loved the play room. He knew that he’d feel pain, but Adam always gave him pleasure, too. It wasn’t used to punish Kris, so whenever Adam invited him to the play room, Kris instinctively knew that Adam was going to blow his mind. 

Adam was pulling on a pair of surgical gloves, snapping it at his wrist with a leering expression on his face as Kris laughed. 

“Bend over and say ‘ahhhh’.” 

Kris snickered and turned, showing Adam his ass and wiggled it, letting out a heartfelt moan. “Ahhhhhh.” 

“Mmmm, very nice,” Adam said, beckoning Kris into the room with his index finger. “Close the door baby and come here.” 

He closed the door, feeling a little less nervous, and took a deep breath, walking into the small, intimate room. There was a massage table in the center of the room, the black leather draped with a burgundy velvet blanket. Adam gestured to the table with his head and nudged a step stool to one end of it with his foot, a smirk on his lips. 

Kris rolled his eyes and hopped on, dangling his feet over the side. “Smart ass.” 

“Mmmm…why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to start the session with a spanking?” Adam said, giving him a look. 

He swallowed and made a contrite face, tucking his chin to his chest. “I’m sorry, Adam.” 

“Forgiven,” Adam said, kindly. “Get on your back and get comfortable.” 

“Yes, Adam.” 

Kris stretched out on the massage table, his hands running across the silky velvet blanket underneath him. It felt thick and luxurious; a part of him wondering if he was going to ruin the fabric with what they were going to do – lube and come weren’t friends with velvet. 

Adam kept his hands in the air and Kris smiled at him, thinking it would be a lot of fun to play doctor with Adam. No doubt Adam would have more than enough medical fetish equipment to give Kris his fantasy if he asked for it. 

“Did you put in the lube?” 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Show me.” 

Kris raised his cock with his fingers, letting Adam examine the lube oozing out of the slit. 

“Good job, baby,” Adam said, smiling at him, flicking his eyes to Kris’s semi-hard cock. “Don’t get any harder; I want you to feel it go all the way in.” 

He bit his lip, trying to keep from getting any more excited with just a little bit of fear running through his system. Ever since he and Adam had talked about sounding, Kris couldn’t stop thinking about it. He asked Adam to tell him more about how it felt for him, how Adam wanted to know what it was like, what to expect, when he learned how to do it to his lovers. Adam shared everything with him, telling him about his own fears, and how unbelievable it felt when he came. 

“I’m not going to tie you down this time,” he began, turning to the counter along the wall and picking up a long and narrow ornate silver make up tray. He set it by Kris’s hip, showing him the two sounds and the multiple packets of lube. 

They had decided to use the two smallest sounds. Adam had a collection of sounds, different lengths and thicknesses and styles, but he opened a new set just for Kris. They were the Bakes rosebud urethral dilators. The rosebud sounds were made of long and thin surgical steel rods with a rosebud bullet at the tip and a wide handle at the base. 

“These are my favorites,” Adam murmured, picking up one of the sounds by the handle. He showed it to Kris, admiring it. It didn’t look that intimidating, but Kris knew that looks were deceiving when he was on the receiving end. “This is the narrowest in the set, just 5 millimeters thick, good starter size.” Kris swallowed, feeling a little nervous, his semi-hardness going down. “The next size up is 7 millimeters. If you like how it feels, we’ll move up to this size in this session.” 

“Will it hurt a lot?” 

“No, baby, it’s not going to hurt at all.” Adam shook his head. “It feels intense, but I’ll be gentle with you.” 

“I trust you, Adam.” 

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Kris’s mouth. “I trust you, too.” 

Adam stood up and placed the larger sound on the tray. He looked Kris over from head to toe, eyes warm as he approved of what he saw. “I want you to grab onto the side of the massage table and stay very still. Can you do that for me, Kristopher?” 

Kris met Adam’s eyes, his breath quickening. “Yes, Adam.” 

“Breathe, baby, it’s okay,” Adam said, picking up the small lube packet and opening the tip. He picked up the smaller rosebud sound with his other hand and poured out the contents of the thick lube on the bullet tip, smoothing the lube down the length of the rod with his gloved fingers. 

“I—“ 

“Tell me your safe word, Kristopher.” 

Kris whispered, trembling. “Guitar.” He was seriously about to spiral into a panic attack. His breathing was rapid and noisy, his sweaty hands clutching the velvet blanket. “Please…” 

“Do you want to safe word out?” 

“No,” he said, throatily. “I want to know what it feels like, but I’m just a little scared.” 

“I’ll tell you everything that I’m going to do,” Adam said, gently. “Close your eyes and concentrate on my voice and my hands.” 

Kris could do that. He closed his eyes and willed his body to stop trembling. He worked on his breathing, trying to calm his heartbeat, letting his lungs fill with air through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. 

“Ready?” Adam said, slippery hand curling around Kris’s cock, holding it firmly at the base and standing it up. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“This is how it feels,” Adam said, rubbing the slick bullet head of the rosebud against the head. Kris jumped slightly, surprised by the hard coldness. He breathed slowly and settled back on the table, moaning a little as Adam circled the rosebud around the head and the rim of the slit, his hand squeezing the shaft. “Just get used to the way it feels. It feels so strong and immovable, doesn’t it? The unknown is always a little frightening, but it’s worth it in the end. I’m going to pull down the foreskin and pinch the tip of your cock to widen the opening, okay?” 

“Yes, Adam,” Kris said, licking his dry lips and concentrating on his breathing. He squirmed a little when he felt Adam’s fingers press against the tip of his cock. “Oh!” 

“I’m just going to tease you with it a little so you’ll know what it feels like,” he said, his thumb stroking the underside of his cock, fingers bringing down the hood of his foreskin, revealing the vulnerable skin. The rosebud wasn’t as cold as when it first touched him and Adam tapped the tip of it playfully against the pinched opening. 

Kris groaned, arching his head back when he felt the steel bullet stretch the slit of his cock. 

“Ah! Ahhh…oh God, Adam!” 

“It’s just the tip,” Adam murmured, a bit amused. 

Kris felt Adam’s fingers stroking his length, thumb pressing the sound against the tip of his cock, pleasure shuddering through him. He could envision the thick, heavy steel bullet sliding inside of his cock, moving deeper and deeper, fucking him inside. He moaned again, the feeling intense as the smooth steel pushed against the tight opening. _God! He could feel it!_ It felt so long and so thick, but it felt so good to be stroked from the inside of his cock. 

“Stop moving, baby, I want you to keep still and just feel, relax into it.” Adam released his hold on Kris’s cock and stroked his balls, the latex gloves smooth with lube on his skin. It was erotic; impersonal, because his touch didn’t feel like flesh and heat, and Kris shivered uncontrollably. 

He moaned again, his thighs falling open as he forced his body to stop shaking, his balls tightening under Adam’s expert strokes. 

“Good, that’s so good, Kristopher,” Adam murmured, chuckling. “I’m going to pull it out now and then put it in a little deeper, okay?” 

_God, it was going to go deeper._ How deep would Adam make it go? It already felt impossibly long, going all the way inside of his cock. 

“Yes…Adam…” 

“Oh God,” Adam hissed, squeezing Kris’s cock with his palm. “Don’t go under, baby, I need for you to stay with me, stay present with me, Kristopher. Talk to me, tell me how it feels.” 

“Yes…ohhhhh-ohh, it’s so good,” Kris mumbled, turning his head to the side as he felt the bullet pull out of the slit and then push right back inside. It was a shivery feeling, cold and thick, the thin narrow length of it teasing against the rim of his opening. He could feel his cock hardening and thickening in Adam’s firm grip. He gave a gentle thrust with his hips and moaned when he felt the rosebud slip inside a little deeper. 

“It’s about half way down. I’m going to twist it, tell me if you can—“ 

“YES! FUCK! YES!” Kris shouted, shaking. He wished Adam had tied him down for this; he always felt so much safer when he was tied down, when he couldn’t move, when he was put in place and left to just feel. It was nearly torture to be free and told to be still. Kris squirmed, he wiggled, and he couldn’t stop shifting his hips. 

“You’re so wet for it,” Adam said, his voice rich and deep with want. “Do you hear that?” 

Kris heard the loud squelch and squish of the sound moving back and forth inside of his cock, wet with lube and pre-come. He blushed and turned his head to the other side, teeth biting his bottom lip. 

“It feels so penetrating, doesn’t it? It’s like your body and your mind just can’t believe that something would feel like this,” Adam said, keeping the sound moving back and forth, sliding in and in, going deeper, slow and gentle. He never pushed hard, never caused any pain or discomfort. “And when it goes in deep, all the way inside…” 

“Ah! Oh…what—oh! Mmmmm…” Kris whimpered, feeling something pressing against his prostate from the inside. It felt like the pleasure was going to explode out of him, shoot the sound from his cock with how hard he wanted to come. His hands dug into the blanket and he squirmed again, rubbing his ass on the velvet. “Please, Adam, have to come, have to come, have to come!” 

“Go ahead and come,” Adam said, sliding the sound up and down with short, careful presses so that the head of the bullet tapped against his prostate. “I’m not going to take it out yet. You can come with it inside your cock, it’s small enough.” 

Kris whined low in his throat, shaking his head and keeping his eyes squeezed shut. The pressure was building, flooding his senses. “Adam, come on, please…” 

Adam let go of the sound, both of his hands curling around Kris’s shaft and stroking him up and down. He gave a squeeze and Kris nearly came, his body hot and his mind blown, thinking that Adam was squeezing the bullet inside of him. He let out a cry and arched his back, thrusting his hips and his cock into Adam’s strokes. 

“The first time I had this done to me, I came so hard before he even got the sound all the way inside,” Adam said, his voice soft and revealing. “He worked on me for an hour, made me feel all eight sizes in his collection, and I ended up passing out after I came the third time. It was amazing...and now I’m going to show you how it feels.” 

Kris opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Adam. He wasn’t surprised to see Adam staring at him and he reached out and traced his fingers down Adam’s freckled arm. “Please, Adam.” 

“Tell me you’re ready for the next size up.” 

“Yes, Adam, I’m ready. I _want_ it.” 

Adam groaned and very carefully slipped the small rosebud sound out of his cock. Kris shivered and moaned when he felt his slit curl around and rub against the smooth surface of the bullet as it popped out. Adam picked up the 7 millimeter rosebud and carefully lubed it and then held Kris’s hard cock steady as he slipped the bigger bullet into his cock hole. 

“Oh God…” 

Adam smiled, his focus on what he was doing, keeping Kris’s cock steady as he moved the larger sound into his opening. Kris stared at him, mouth opened, panting loudly as he felt the slightly thicker bullet stretch him, the head pressing near his prostate again. He whimpered as Adam stroked his shaft, letting go of the sound and flicking it at the wide handle, the vibrations echoing down the length of the steel to the head. 

“Ahhh! Oh God! More…please, more, more, please, more…” 

“Patience, Kristopher,” Adam murmured, walking to the counter and picking up something from the table top. 

Kris wiggled his hips and groaned when his cock and the sound swayed in the air, sensation ripping from inside of his cock to the tip. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Adam watching him avidly, blue eyes dark and narrowed, as Kris gave a thrust with his hips, arching his back when the sound seemed to move a little deeper into him. 

“Adam!” 

“Keep doing that, baby,” he said, showing him the long purple feather in his hand. 

Kris groaned, closing his eyes and gripping the edges of the blanket tighter, knowing exactly what Adam was going to do with the feather. 

He heard Adam chuckle as he traced the hard length of Kris’s cock with the edges of the feather. Kris laughed, closing his eyes. He shifted his hips to try and escape it, but it only made the sound shift inside his cock, pressing harder against his prostate. Adam circled his balls with it and the itchy-ticklish sensation made Kris gasp, catching his breath in a laugh. 

“I love watching you react to everything I do,” Adam murmured, tracing the edge of the feather back up the shaft of his cock, swirling it around and around the head, teasing the edges of the feather around the slit, tickling the head where his foreskin was pushed down, get the tips of the feather wet with lube and pre-come. 

Kris groaned. “God, please, Adam…” 

“Hmm…got it all wet. I need a new one,” he said, tossing the used feather on the counter and picking up another one, small and black. Adam stood beside Kris and traced the feather up his belly, stopping to tickle his belly button. 

Kris snorted and then laughed, biting his bottom lip. 

He trailed the softest part of the feather up his rib cage, stopping to stroke against his scar line, and then circle his nipple. 

Kris arched into it, letting out a little whimper, feeling his nipple tighten, a zing of pleasure shooting down his belly to his balls and cock. He flexed the muscles of his groin and felt his cock shift and the sound shift, causing hot flashes of pleasure. He cried out when Adam flicked the other nipple, poking it with the sharp end of the feather. The pain was just another route to pleasure, Kris’s body already primed to accept and want both. 

Adam chuckled and brushed the feather up Kris’s neck – sensitive, every inch of his skin was all so suddenly sensitive – and Kris quivered, turning to look up at Adam. He grinned and traced across Kris’s bottom lip, across his chin, up his cheek and to his ear, making Kris shake his head and giggle. 

“I love watching you,” Adam said, softly. “Every reaction you make turns me on.” 

Adam took hold of the handle of the sound and pulled it up and pushed it down, long slow strokes, as he traced the feather down the inside of Kris’s thigh. 

He didn’t know where it came from and he wasn’t expecting it. 

Kris twisted against the massage table, fingers digging into the leather of the massage table, his feet slipping on the velvet blanket as he tried to brace himself for the hard, sharp convulsions that wracked his body. He felt – _felt_ – the come rushing out of his cock, throbbing pulses around the rosebud bullet as his body went into overload at the feeling, his lower belly burning and his ass clenching, feeling empty and needful for something more. 

“Ah! Ahhhh!” Kris yelped, throwing his head back and clenching his teeth. His eyes were squeezed so tight, he was bursts of white light behind his eyelids, as the sharpest edge of pleasure sliced through him. “Ohhh…ohhhhhhhh…shhh—shit…oh shit, Adam…” 

“Fuck,” Adam hissed, pulling the sound out of his cock, fingers gripping his cock and stroking him faster, thumb brushing over and over the slit, sending long shivers down Kris’s spine. 

Kris shuddered again when he felt the bullet slide out of his slit, the friction and the pressure doubling the sensation. He moaned pitifully, trying to catch his breath, too tired to feel embarrassed about all the noises he made. He was usually so self-conscious about it, but right now, he didn’t care if Adam’s servants heard him screaming. 

“Next time, we can try it with the bigger ones…” Adam whispered against his ear, stroking his hair with his ungloved hands, long fingers moving through Kris’s sweaty strands. “…while I’m fucking you.” 

Kris grunted as an aftershock of pleasure moved through him and he opened his eyes to look up at his master. 

“Yes, Adam…” 

Adam kissed him and Kris turned on the massage table, trying to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms behind Adam’s back, hands grabbing the soft tee-shirt, wanting more even though he had just come harder than he remembered.


End file.
